


A Shared Life

by sevenfists



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Impregnation, M/M, Polyamory, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfists/pseuds/sevenfists
Summary: He woke when he felt Anna climb out of bed. The door creaked open. Down the hall, Niki was singing to himself in his crib, one of three songs he knew, high and off-key, the familiar sound of every morning at home. Sid rolled over onto his stomach and debated the merits of going back to sleep. He and Geno had practice later. They needed to be at the rink by 9. He probably ought to just get up.





	A Shared Life

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for saintroux and sparcck, my faithful OT3 companions. Thanks to saintroux for the title.

Sid began the night in Geno’s bed. Geno snored, but if Sid fell asleep first, it didn’t bother him. But he woke in the middle of the night from a bad dream that faded as soon as he opened his eyes, but left him sweat-damp and with a racing heart. He reached over to reassure himself that Geno was still there beside him, warm and breathing, and Geno was, and was in fact snoring so loudly that Sid knew he wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep.

He went across the hall to Anna’s room, where she slept to avoid Geno’s proliferation of unfortunate bed habits. She was curled on her side, a small lump beneath the covers, and Sid felt his chest tighten with fondness. She was safe, and Geno was, too, and Niki in his own room at the end of the hall: Sid’s family, and he was finally starting to believe that was true. 

He slid in beside Anna, careful not to shake the mattress too much, but she stirred despite his efforts.

“Sid?” she asked, turning toward him.

“Yeah, it’s me,” Sid said. “Sorry. He’s snoring.” He slept with her most nights and left Geno to snore and sprawl as much as he wanted, but they had gotten in late from an away game in New York and he hadn’t wanted to disturb her.

“Always snore,” Anna said. With a groan, she rolled onto her back and then over onto her other side, facing Sid. She reached for him in the darkness. Her fingers skimmed over his cheek. “Sleep here. We’re quiet room.” 

“Okay,” Sid said. He reached behind her for a pillow; she liked to make a nest out of them. He ducked down to kiss her soft mouth. “Sorry I woke you.”

“Mm,” she said, already drifting back into sleep. Sid pulled up the duvet over both of them. He was asleep within minutes.

He woke when he felt Anna climb out of bed. The door creaked open. Down the hall, Niki was singing to himself in his crib, one of three songs he knew, high and off-key, the familiar sound of every morning at home. Sid rolled over onto his stomach and debated the merits of going back to sleep. He and Geno had practice later. They needed to be at the rink by 9. He probably ought to just get up.

He didn’t. He heard Anna talking to Niki, and then speaking more sharply with Geno. They always sounded like they were a little mad at each other when they talked in Russian, but in English they were soft and affectionate. The cultural differences would probably never go away. Anna deferred to Geno in ways that Sid still found kind of weird, even after more than a year of living with them most of the time. Sid spent a lot of time playing bad cop. He was pretty into it.

He heard Geno’s voice, deep and fond, talking with Niki about breakfast, asking what he wanted to eat. Sid was learning Russian right along with Niki; they knew how to say the same fifty words, although Niki would probably surpass him soon. Geno’s voice faded as they went downstairs, and Sid was a little disappointed they hadn’t come in to say good morning. Maybe Geno thought he was downstairs already. 

He really needed to get up. He rolled onto his back and rubbed at his face, trying to motivate himself to get out of bed. He’d had a late night; he would need a nap later.

Anna came back into the room then, still wearing nothing but the tank top and panties she had slept in. Her nipples were hard, probably just from the early morning chill in the house, but Sid would never not notice. He folded his arms beneath his head and watched as she crossed the room: the shift of her breasts beneath her shirt, the sway of her hips, more exaggerated than usual. She was trying to get him going. 

“I see you,” she told him, her mouth curling into a smile. She shoved down the covers to Sid’s knees and sat on his hips, looming above him, running a hand through her wild dark hair to rake it back out of her face. 

“Can’t blame me for looking,” Sid said. He slid his hands up her thighs, long and bare and bronzed from her tanning habit. He still couldn’t believe he was allowed to look at her, much less touch her. No matter what she and Geno both said, he still thought of her as Geno’s. He knew it was stupid. She belonged only to herself.

“Look, touch,” she said. She took his hands and brought them to her chest. He squeezed her gently through the fabric, feeling her nipples against his palms. He wasn’t sure where this was going, but his dick was thickening in his shorts, ready for anything. 

“We’ve got practice,” he said. He didn’t want to start something and have to stop again.

“No, it’s early,” she said. “You will make Zhenya drive, then you’re not late.” She shook him off and bent down to kiss him. Her mouth tasted like toothpaste. Sid tangled his hands in her hair and held her close, well aware of his own morning breath but hungry for her mouth against his, her tongue sliding along his lower lip, the weight of her above him, her breasts brushing his bare chest. She smelled faintly sweaty, the warm musk of a body after sleep. He wanted to strip off her panties and bury his face between her thighs and smell her there, warm and probably starting to get turned on.

He used his hands in her hair to tilt her head back and start kissing her throat. There was a faint mark above her collarbone, probably from Geno, who was a biter and shameless about it. Sid used his own teeth a little, very gently, and she let out a soft sigh and shifted above him, arching her neck further, asking for more. He sucked at her skin, not hard, laying down his own mark on top of Geno’s.

“I heard you last night,” Anna said. “You and Zhenya. After the game.”

“I told him to be quiet,” Sid said. He relocated to Anna’s other collarbone and sucked a kiss there, in the soft hollow of her clavicle. “I knew you were sleeping. But you know how he is.”

“Noisy,” Anna agreed. She shifted again—trying to rub off on his abdomen, Sid realized, with a flush of heat. “You fuck him?”

“Of course I did,” Sid said. He released Anna’s hair and rolled them over so that he was on top, crushing her into the bed. He loved the feeling of her body beneath his, soft and warm. “And now I’ll fuck you, if you want.”

“Mm, yes,” she said. His hard dick pressed against the heat of her groin, her long legs parted around his hips. He ran his hand along her side and pushed under the hem of her tank top to stroke the soft skin over her ribs. She shivered beneath him. She would go along with whatever he wanted as long as she wanted it, too. Geno always fought him, wanted to pretend that he was in charge or was at the very least graciously permitting Sid to be in charge for a while; but Anna knew that she was ultimately the boss, and Sid got off hard on the way she yielded to him, sweetly and easily.

“You ready for it?” he asked. He worked her tank top up toward her shoulders, baring her breasts, pale where her swimsuit covered her and brown everywhere else. She had big, pink nipples, puffy most of the time but furled tight now, eager for him to taste. He flexed his hips, grinding against her. _He_ was definitely ready, hard and starting to feel hot all over.

“No, not yet,” she said. “You help.” She raised her arms above her head and pressed her palms flat against the headboard, stretching deliberately, showing off for him. Her hair lay in dark waves against the pillow. Sid propped himself on his elbows and gazed down at her, every beloved contour of her face, her playful smile, her left eyebrow still a little wonky from an aggressive threading she had complained about for a full week. Everything between them had started because of Geno, but since then had grown into its own thing, a rich, uncomplicated intimacy that had nothing to do with Geno. He existed with them, but no longer between them, joining them. They had found their own way to each other.

“What?” Anna asked, her smile softening.

“Nothing,” Sid said. He lowered himself down to kiss her, slow and deep, pushing his tongue into her mouth. She curled her arms around his neck. They were pressed together, skin to skin, and Sid reached down to hitch her up a little higher, settling himself just so in the cradle of her hips. She arched beneath him, rubbing herself against the firm pressure of his erection, and Sid really, really needed to get her naked. 

He shifted to work his arm between their bodies, pushing beneath the waistband of her panties. She waxed, which wasn’t his favorite thing, but he loved how soft and smooth she felt beneath his fingertips. The crotch of her panties was damp against his knuckles. He turned his head to kiss behind her ear, the long line of her throat, as he worked a couple fingers into her. She let out a long sigh and curled one hand behind his head, holding him there. She was slick inside, soft and tight around him. 

“You always feel so good,” he murmured against her skin. He fucked her with slow thrusts of his fingers, curling deep, feeling her get wetter, listening to her sigh as she tugged at his hair. Geno had walked him through this the first time they did it, even though Sid knew very well how to finger a woman, but something about the contrast of Geno’s clinical instruction and Anna’s pink flush and soft moans had struck him as intensely erotic. He still thought about it sometimes when they were apart.

He slid out his fingers and dragged her own wetness up to her clit, hiding a smile against her neck as she twitched and gasped. She felt hard and swollen as he stroked her. He rubbed his cock against her hip. He was making a mess in his shorts. He had come in the tight clutch of Geno’s ass only a few hours ago, but Anna got him going like this every time, the smell of her, her perfect fucking body, her small high tits, the slight softness of her belly. She was vain, she worked out a lot and she was fussy about what she ate, but there was a gentle roundness to her now, after Niki, that Sid loved. He wanted to fuck her all the time, and she was wry and flighty and a little bit mean and she would _let_ him. 

“I think you’re ready,” he said, kissing her neck, nosing at her earlobe. He worked her clit between his fingers and she pushed into the touch, and then reached down to guide his fingers into the slow circles she wanted.

“Don’t make me come,” she said. She used her hand in his hair to drag him back to her mouth, and she kissed him and then set her teeth in his lower lip, biting down until it almost hurt. She licked where she had bitten, a delicate flicker of tongue. “Take your—help me. Let’s take off.”

Sid rolled aside long enough to get rid of his shorts. Anna stripped off her tank top and lifted her hips from the bed to shove down her panties, and Sid helped her eagerly, drawing them down her long, long legs. He knelt between her thighs again and gazed at her all spread out for him, flushed, wet, swollen, ready for him. She belonged to herself, but to him, too, at least a little bit.

“Come here, it’s cold,” she complained, reaching for him.

“Hold on,” he said. He leaned over to open the drawer in the nightstand, where they kept the condoms.

Anna made a displeased noise. “Why? You don’t need.”

Sid froze, the condom between his fingers, and turned to look at her. She was frowning at him. They had talked about this, a lot, for weeks, but he hadn’t really _believed_ either of them. 

He licked his lips. He was hot and uncertain. “I thought—you and Geno.”

“No,” she said. She shifted backward slightly and sat up. She was still frowning. She reached out and cupped his face in her hands. “All of us. Together.”

“But I’m not,” he said, and then bit off the rest of that sentence; but it was too late. Anna knew him too well. They had shared a lot of secrets, falling asleep together in the dark, in their quiet room.

Her face crumpled. “You are. Sid, you are. You’re our family.”

God. His eyes felt tight and hard. He stroked his hand through her hair. “Guess it’s hard for me to believe I got this lucky.”

“Sid!” she said sharply, and smacked her hands gently against his cheeks. She said some stuff in Russian that he couldn’t really follow but was pretty sure wasn’t complimentary. “I will go get Zhenya,” she announced, when she was finished. 

“No,” Sid said at once, because he and Geno had already had a couple of noisy fights about this, and he knew Geno was primed for a third. He didn’t want to get into it again. “Let’s just do it now.”

She watched him. Her thumbs stroked his cheekbones. “If you don’t want—”

“I do,” Sid said. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, trying to wrestle his emotions into submission. He wanted it more than anything. More than another Cup. “Nyusha, of course I want it.”

Her expression softened at the sweet name. She leaned forward and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and then she lay down again and drew him down with her, her thighs parting around his hips.

Sid went with her, feeling like he was sinking down into deep water. He had been obsessing over this since Geno and Anna first brought it up over the bye week, fantasizing about it on the plane, guiltily thinking about it while he fucked Anna, even more guiltily thinking about it while he and Geno fooled around on road trips. 

He had never fucked her bare. She and Geno used condoms as birth control, and before that, when she was pregnant with Niki, Sid had still been too cautious to go without. The thought of doing it, fucking her without a condom, coming in her, doing it on purpose, to try to get her pregnant, made him so hard his dick felt tight with it. He kissed her, messy, the wet head of his dick stuttering across her belly.

“Sid,” she breathed out, arching beneath him, shifting, wrapping one leg around his hips.

“I’m gonna,” he said. His face was hot. He reached down to take himself in hand and rubbed against her with the head of his cock, her clit and her slick folds, down to the tight furl of her asshole and back up, while she sighed and dug her nails into his back. He wasn’t going to last long.

She shifted again, trying to get the right angle, and he gave in and pushed inside her in one long, toe-curling glide, his cock bare and deep inside her.

“ _Shit_ ,” he whispered, and felt her silent laugh.

He worked his arms under her back to hold her tight against him, and buried his face in her hair where it lay spread across the pillow. Pressed close like that, he fucked her slow and deep, arching his back to pull out just a bit and then shoving back in, rocking inside her more than thrusting. Any more than that, he probably couldn’t have handled. It felt really different without the condom, softer and wetter, and also he knew he was going to get to come inside her, fill her—

She ran her nails down his spine and kissed his throat. “It’s the good time of month,” she said quietly. “Maybe we’ll make a baby today.”

Sid groaned and stopped moving, lying there on top of her. He was sweating. He could feel himself starting to flush all down his chest and back, hot everywhere, so fucking hard, so ready to fill Anna with the biggest load of all time. 

“You like it?” she said. “You’re close.”

“Fuck.” He started moving again, cautiously. She sounded way too alert. He wasn’t going to be able to make her come before he lost it. “Yeah. I’m close.”

She dragged her fingers back up his spine, from the cleft of his ass all the way to his nape, digging in with her nails hard enough that he knew there would be red marks. She kissed his ear and whispered, “Zhenya is watch us.”

Sid paused again and turned his head to see Geno leaning in the doorway, his legs crossed at the ankle, dipping a tea bag in and out of a mug like nothing out of the ordinary was going on. It wasn’t, really; Geno liked to watch.

“Where’s Niki,” Sid managed, through the rising fog.

Geno rolled his eyes. “He’s in play pen. Don’t fuss, make Anya happy.”

“I can’t,” Sid said. His hips started working again without his permission. Anna moved with him, lifting her own hips to meet him. He dropped his head, breathing in the smell of her hair, mouthing blindly at her ear. “I’m gonna—”

“Let Zhenya make me come,” she whispered to him. “You make me a baby.”

“God _damn_ it,” Sid breathed, and fucked into her hard, harder than he wanted to, the pressure building, and then he couldn’t hold on any longer. He buried his face in the pillow to muffle his groans, gripping at the sheets as he came in hard pulses.

Anna held him until he had emptied himself, stroking his back and whispering to him in Russian. He went limp afterwards, totally wiped out. He pushed himself up onto shaky elbows and ducked his head to kiss Anna. She smiled up at him, so warm and sincere, her eyes creasing, and he believed then that the light in her expression was love.

“Anna,” he whispered, and kissed her again.

The mattress dipped. Sid felt Geno’s big hand on the clammy skin of his lower back. “Don’t hog,” Geno said.

Sid laughed and carefully pulled out. He sat up on his knees between Anna’s legs. She gave him a sly look and pulled one knee up toward her chest, showing him the mess he’d made, his come leaking out of her, all slick and wet from him, and he flushed hot all over again.

“Move,” Geno said. He set his mug on the nightstand and cupped his hand around the back of Sid’s head, turning him for a kiss. He was trying to act commanding, but his kiss said otherwise, light and tentative until Sid pushed his tongue in, and then it turned dirty straight away, Geno open-mouthed and eager, sucking on Sid’s tongue.

Anna said something in Russian. Sid pulled back and turned to look at her. She was gazing at Geno with her eyebrows up. They didn’t speak Russian around Sid except in bed, when they wanted to talk about him, and he found it maddening but also kind of hot.

“She didn’t come,” he told Geno.

“I know,” Geno said. He smirked. “You too fast.”

“Eat her out,” Sid said, and watched Geno’s face flush scarlet. He stroked his fingertips over Geno’s cheeks and chin. “You’re gonna get so messy.” He leaned in to suck on Geno’s lower lip for a moment. “She’s full of my come.”

Geno swore and shouldered Sid out of the way. Sid toppled to the side, laughing, and floundered around in the sheets, getting out of Geno’s way. He curled up on his side, resting on the other pillow, close enough to hold Anna’s hand and kiss her face and play with her nipples.

Geno didn’t waste any time. He wormed down the bed on his belly and cupped his hands beneath Anna’s ass, tilting her hips toward his face. She turned her head to look at Sid, her mouth falling open as Geno started licking at her.

“Next time I’ll last longer,” Sid said. He slid his hand over her chest, pinching one nipple and then the other. He loved the soft way her breasts fell away from each other when she lay on her back. 

“I like how you can’t last,” she said. “You want it.” She had both hands buried in Geno’s hair. Sid knew how this went. Geno liked to lick her all over until she started begging for it, and then he would use his fingers to hold her open and suck on her clit until she came: predictable but effective. 

“I do want it,” Sid said, a little embarrassed, but not enough to try to lie about it. “I guess I like it.” His dick was sticky from fucking. Maybe they could do it again after he got home from practice.

“Good,” Anna said. She arched her back, her shoulders drawing back. Her eyes closed for a moment, and then opened again to meet Sid’s gaze. “We’ll do a lot. As much as you want. As much—Zhenya!”

Sid stayed with them, stroking Anna’s hair, until Anna came with a soft cry. He kissed her a few times as she came down from it, and then he rolled out of bed and fished his shorts from the tangled sheets, because he could hear Niki starting to fuss. 

He went around the other side of the bed. Geno looked up at him, dazed, his mouth and face smeared with the combination of Anna’s mess and Sid’s. Sid bent to kiss him, tasting it.

“I’ll go get Niki,” he said. “And make some grown-up breakfast.”

“Kasha,” Anna said, and then moaned as Geno started licking again.

Sid knew there was more to come. They had dog-eared the page, not finished the book. Anna would sell him out to Geno, and Geno would want to have yet another excruciating, emotional conversation about their relationship, and maybe Sid would—humiliatingly—cry again, like he had the last time. But first there was breakfast, and practice, and every other mundane part of a shared life. 

He went down the hall smiling, with a light heart, to get his son.


End file.
